Halloween: Masquerade
by MINA999
Summary: All Terra Lodoai wanted for Halloween was to meet the infamous killer, Michael Myers, and maybe kissed him. While her roommate Danna Joancol wanted to keep Terra out of harm's way. But when she had her wish come true, things go sour...fast. friendships will be tested, and love will blossom. The only problem: how many people will be caught in the crossfire?
1. Prologue 1

Fall has just arrived, yet the Halloweem spirit is in the air. Everyone was getting ready for the holiday of pranks, costumes, horror movies and candy.

In fact, other people have already started the festivities. Far away from any form of civilisation, is a medieval mansion. And inside, a lavish party is happening. With chandeliers, collorful dresses, and classical music. It really seemed like a royal ball from the ancient time.

In the very center of the gigantic ballroom, is a couple enjoying eath other's company. One, the male, was in a fancy blue suit, with a white masquerade mask. The other, the lady, in a stunning golden dress, with red fleeced sleeves. Like her partner, she was also wearing a black mask. Everyone was wearing a mask.

Because this is a masquerade ball.

"So, sweetheart? Are you enjoying the party?" The male dancer said, in a sultry voice.

"Yes, my dear." The girl said, hilding tightly onto the man. "Nothing could possilbly go wro..."

Poor thing, she never got a chance to finish her sentence.

Because just like that, the mansion erupted in a ball of fire. Obviously, the mansion exploded, along with the surrounding forest. In an instant, everyone inside was burned to a crisp.

Without a trace, police will never be able to pinpoit the cause of the fire. Then again, if they did, the police would probably blame it on the serial killer that resides near these woods. They weren't wrong.

Said killer was standing outside of the expolsion's blast radius, staring at the wreckage. It was too easy to cut the gas line and wait for it to fill the masion. Sure it took at least 5 hours, but it was was worth it. Then all it took was a spark.

The killer's mask, once pristine white, now dirty from the rubble and ash, hid the madness, the intentions, the reasons behind these murders, these ruthless acts of violence. No one will know why, because they will never guess...

The killer stopped thinking, now was not the time to be thinking, while in the middle of the open.

Satisfied with its work, the killer slid away into the dark shadows, just as police sirens could be heard quietly, if you listened carefully.

Another crime to put under "Michael Myers".


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: hello, I am a new writer. I don't have much to say about this thing. But I don't own Halloween. I only own the plot and the characters. Anyway, enjoy.**

*Linebreak*

 _The autumn leaves fall off the trees, blanketing the floor in a red, orange and yellow carpet._

 _You are probably wondering who's narrating this story. Well, it's my job to tell you. So sit down, and maybe grab a snack._

 _My name is Danielle Joancol, but anyone who knows me tend to call me Dana, due to a story I will not say here, since it's unnecessary. I was born and raised in a small countryside...somewhere in Colorado, I think, I don't remember. It's been a while since I was back there. But anyway, I grew up with a mom and a dad. No, they weren't weird, nor abusive, nor overbearing. They were just normal parents who loved me, and support what I do. I do have platnium blond hair, with deep sea blue eyes, and with a pair of shades, now and then. I went to school, and was considerably popular. But I only ever hang out with one person. Terra Lodoai, the girl who is always bullied by other popular kids._

 _Ever since Terra and me met at age nine, we were inseparable. We do everything together, go everywhere together, and just be the bestest of friends. Obviously, I do care about Terra, and always acted like a sister to her._

 _So it may comes at a suprise when I agreed to move with her to Haddonfield. The hometown of...you know what, you already knew who I'm talking about._

 _The icing on the cake is that we're moving into the old Myers house._

 _Yeah, as much as I like Terra, there is always this one flaw I found annoying: her obsession on the Shape. When she first heard about Michael, 5 years ago, she went beserk! Finding anything and everything related to him. From newspaper clippings, photos, to even the knife from when Michael was...11...I think...I'm not good with memories. Still, this has scared everyone around her, even her mom. I seem to be the only one that can tolerate this, as long she's not actively hunting him for a lock of his hair or something._

 _Which again, question why are the two of us moving to here?_

 _Simple, because this place was cheap. And of course, Terra signed the contract and DIDN'T tell me, until we were LITERALLY a few miles away from this town._

 _Rest assure, when we first got here, there was an argument. But after making sure the house was completely empty, we moved in...only to discover that this place is a wreck._

 _Well, it was abandoned for years. So no big suprise. Luckily, we moved in January, so we got time to clean amd renovate (but Terra did all the work, as punishment). By the time August came, we got the lower half of the place completely fixed. The upstairs is still a mess, but we are ok sleeping on the couch, it was a big house._

 _Anyway, after all this background, I'm sure you want the story now. So let's ge..._

*Linebreak*

"DAAAANAAAA!" A girl with strawberry blond hair, in only a towel walked out of the corner "The boiler is broken again!" She screamed. Danna sighed and sat up.

"Ok...I'll be right on it, Terra!" And with that, she left and got to work on the boiler

*linbreak*

 **A/N: R &R, or whatever. Idk, if you want to, I appreciate it. If not, it's ok. Cause this ride'd just keep going**.


	3. Chapter 1: The Tale BEGINS! (laugh)

**A/N: I do not own Halloween. Just the plot and OCs.**

 _*linebreak*_

One more spark, and she might want to strangle someone.

Danna has spent all day repairing this stupid boiler, and it's still not working.

"AUGH! Come on! Why is this so hard?!" Danna screamed. She only did this because of Terra, and she uses the bathroom too.

Finally, after hours of sweats and tears, the boiler is working again.

"THANKS, DANNA!" Terra screamed, as she heard the bathroom door slamming shut. She sighed, Terra can be insensitive sometimes. But still, she's like a sister, so she still love her.

"But that girl needs to learn how to be independent..." Danna thought, as she walked to her temporary closet, and grabbed a pair cream shorts, and white crop top. It was the only pair that was dry (the rest are still hanging outside).

Speaking of laundry, they need to be taken inside now. With that, she stepped outside with a basket to carry them in.

"Huh?" Turnimg her head, she could have sworn she saw a shadow staring at her. But just as the girl was about to call them out, the figure disappeared.

Under normal circumstances, a regular person would have either investigate further, run back inside, or freak out. But not Danna, Danna just ignored it and continue to take the clothes down from the hanger. Once that was done, she walked back inside, and may or may not have noticed the pair of eyes watching the house from behind the tree.

 _*linebreak*_

*Later that night*

After dinner, Terra was washing the dishes, while Danna skimmed through the channels on TV. It was her turn to do chores, and she already fixed the boiler.

"Alright! I finished the dishes! I'll be on the roof, Danna!" Terra called out, as she walked up the stairs. Danna facepalmed.

"You know it's dangerous to be up there, right?!" She replied, remembering the balcony that has not ledge.

"I know! But what if Michael shows up!? I need to be able to see him!" Shouted Terra, as she grabbed a modest looking hoodie from the closet.

"Ugh...fine! Just don't go over the edge!" Danna grabbed the remote and started to switch channels. Terra always did this, every night, blinded by her obsession. No point arguing it out.

It was a few hours into the night, that things started to get weird. Somehow, an intruder managed to unhatch the window, and climbed inside. This intruder is not happy with these two girls, and is planning on getting rid of them, for good. With a sharp kitchen knife, and one of the girls occupied, this will be easy.

Danna was starting to get tired. It was getting late, and she has a meeting tomorrow. So she switched off the TV. Right on time too, because the intruder's white mask was visible on the blank screen.

So was the light reflecting off the knife raised HIGH UP IN THE AIR, READY TO ST...

Well, it would have stabbed her, if she wasn't fast on her feet, and rolled off the couch, just before the knife plunged into the sofa cushions. Getting up, Dann glared at the killer, hair concealing most of her face, minus the eyes.

"So...you decided to come, after all..." she said, and pushed the hair out of the way. "I never thought you would be alive, after all these years..." As she walked across the room, eyes training on the masked maniac. So far, the killer hasn't move.

"Well...either way..." she pulled something long from the cabinet, revealing a katana. "I am not going down without a fight nor leting you get to my best friend, soo..." With that, she unsheath the sword, and pointed the blade directly to his neck. "Wanna dance, Myers?"

 _Did I ever told anyone I also trained in sword fighting and self defense, 5 years back, since I was obsessed with ninjas?_


	4. Chapter 2: Fate or Bad Luck?

**A/N: I do not own Halloween. Just the plot and OCs.**

 _ ***linebreak***_

Terra stared into the night shy, her curly strawberry blond hair tied in a bun today, and wearing the prettiest red polter dress. Despite her roommate's warning, she is sitting over the ledge of the roof, while dangerous, gives her a better look around the house to see if Michael would turn up.

Ever since signing the contract to move in this house, Terra had always sat here, watching and waiting. For reasons unknown even to her, she had always dreamed of being taken by Michael Myers.

She didn't care if he was a serial killer, she didn't care if he was a psychopath, she didn't even care when her family and/or Danna warned her. Terra knew that their meeting was not only inevitable, but predetermined. She has dreamed ahout it, as if it's happening right in front of her:

 _How Michael would stepped out from the bushes, and saw Terra, sitting there, presumably stargazing. Then he would come to her (after maybe killing Danna, but Terra's too up in dreamland to care), covered in crimson blood, ready to stab her...but then he would stopped, and gaze into her innocent eyes, and see no fear in them. Slowly he will lowered the knife, and cupped her face in his strong hands. She would touch the latex mask, and with that, his mask would be removed, and she would se..._

"TEERRRAAAA!" A shrill scream filled the air, interrupting her fantasies of the Shape. Terra recognized it was Danna. Danna never screams like that, unless it was something important.

"Ugh...Danna, can't you respect a girl's moment of daydreaming!?" She groaned and walked downstairs, to see what got her screaming so loud. Upon descending the stairs, sounds of struggling and furniture breaking became more audible, and Terra went from annoyed to freaked out.

"Could...could it be a burglar?" Terra thought, and grabbed a conviently placed umbrella. Peering through the door to the living room, ready to smack whoever it was in the house (unless it was Michael).

 _ ***linebreak***_

Danna must admit, she may have underestimated Michael Myers, just a little bit.

But to be fair, she seem to be an even match with him. The fact she used a long katana, means she can slice him, and keeps him far away that his kitchen knife couldn't reach her.

But then Michael is fast, really fast. She learned sword fighting for 3 years, and yet her training had not paid off. Danna has swing who knows how many times, but only a few managed to hit him (in the chest, at the shoulder, and in the knee).

Not to mention he knows how to use the furniture to his advantage. She was caught off guard, when he turned the lights off and hid in the shadows. While he did get the jump on her the few times, she was still standing and mananged to avoid his stabs.

Right now, they are at a stale mate. She was getting tired, and while Michael still stood tall, his shoulder was rising up and down, signalling he was out of breath.

"Good...this is my chance...if I strike now...I could maybe get him on the floor for a quick decapitation..." she thought, gripping the handle a little tighter.

Michael seem to get the idea, and raises his knife. It was tense, one waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Dammit, now how am I supposed to attack him...?" She thought. Now, she would need a distraction.

"MICHAEL MYERS!" Terra's shriek cut the tension like a laser cutter. Michael's head turned to Terra so fast, she could hear bone snapping.

"BINGO!" That was the opening she needed. And with that, Danna charged sword in hand, ready to chop some heads. But it seems her momentum was too much, since she tripped, and only inexplicably stabbed the Shape in the neck. Then toppling over him.

Terra visibly paled, her mouth gaping open like a fish. Then her eyes rolled back and passed out.

Danna looked around, with the twitching Michael Myers under her. And the unconscious best friend by the doorway.

All she could do was facepalm.

"Might as well cancel tomorrow's shift..." she grumbled. Something's telling her this night is only the calm before the storm.

 _ ***linbreak***_

 **A/N: please leave a review so I can impove on my work.**


	5. Chapter 3: Questions

**A/N: I do not own Halloween. It belongs to whoever owns it.**

 ** _*LineBreak*_**

"And that will be 20 dollars" said an older woman with curly brown hair and green eyes, as she gave Danna a bag of prescription drugs.

"Wait, that cheap?" Danna asked, rummaging through her purse. "I remembered these being costing more than this". The woman only chuckled, and gave her a smile.

"Oh please, Danna. You have been a loyal customer for weeks now, and I still owe you when you saved me from the burglar" she explained, getting the money, and put it in the cash register. Danna nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Okay, thanks Alice. I appreciate it!" Danna then grabbed the bag and proceeded to walk out the drug store. Just as she was out the door, she stopped to wave at Alice one last time "Oh, and say hi to your husband for me!" She shouted, causing Alice to blush slightly. Then it's off back home.

An Asian man, with short black hair and icy blue eyes, stepped out, from another door that leads to the bathroom.

"Was that Danna?" The man asked Alice. Which caused her to nod.

"Yes, Kuan, she came in demanding sleeping pills, disinfectant, and a lot of duct tap" Alice said, looking worried "I wonder what happened for her to buy all of this stuff."

Kuan puts a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"It is alright. It has been a year and nothing happened to her or that friend. Maybe she just needs to fix something" he said, reassuringly with a smile.

Alice smiled back, but her mind was still racing.

" _Maybe I should visit them, after closing time..._ " she thought...

 ** _*LineBreak*_**  
Terra stirred, then wakes up on the couch. She rubbed her head. Did she had a hangover? She doesn't remember drinking. Then the memories came back, like a semi-truck hitting her at full speed.

Michael Myers...THE Michael Myers came home! To his house! And he met her!  
In that instant, ahe felt electricity pulsing through her body. Her dreams came true, he is here...

Wait, he was here, where is he NOW?!

Terra remembered Danna, and the sword lodged in his throat. And stands up, looking around.

"He's in the basement" an unnaturally cold voice said, to her left. But it was only Danna, legs crossed sitting on the arm chair, and in her hands was a book and pen. Her hair was now tied in a bun, and her eyes seem much less dull than normal.

"I tied him down and drugged him" she said calmly, while writing something in he book. But Terra didn't noticed.

"You WHAT!?" Terra screamed in front of her roommate's face. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!", she knew Michael from his medical files (don't ask how she got them), those two thing would only angered him. Danna's face remained neutral, no emotions.

"I know you would say that..." Danna replied, waving her hand "I know what he's been through, and yadda yadda yadda, you told me already..." she closed the book and set it down."But...that doesn't change the fact he IS a killer, as in...HE KILLED PEOPLE!" The last part Danna screamed at Terra's face for emphasis.

"But...he is my...I HAD TO SEE HIM!" Angrily, Terra shout back. This was her chance to meet the man of her dreams. But Danna remained unfazed, and emotionless.

"I know, but still it is best to take extra precautions. I already bought drugs, more food, and restrain him." Her gaze was unwavering and cold. "Just be glad I didn't call the police." To be honest, it was a thought that crossed her mind, but knowing Terra (and this town's track record of containing this man), it would be pointless, and could get Terra kill.

Terra's attitude changed in 3 seconds, and beamed. And she hugged him

"OOOHHHH! thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Terra said over and over. And Danna sighed.

" _I am so gonna regret it, down the line...but...there are some questions I have..._ " Danna thought, reluctantly hugging back.

 _To be honest, I knew this was gonna end in bloodshed for either one of us, both and/or more. But...well...call me crazy, but I am a little curious about the Shape too. Not about why he kills, I had heard enough excuses. But rather about...You know what, I am pretty sure I have gonne insane._


	6. Chapter 4: Counting

**A/N: I do not own Halloween, we already know this.**

*LINEBREAK*

Danna thought about the unconscious figure in the basement. She hated having a serial killer there, but Terra wanted to keep him...That girl knows too much, for her own good.  
 _"Ugh...why can't she be obsessed with boy bands, or something?"_ Danna thought as she stir the pot of soup on the stove. Not only does she have to keep Michael (and make sure he stays) in this house, but now she's feeding him! How and why did this happened?!  
"I should have been more assertive..." was mumbled under her breath.  
Her anxiety was over the roof. Really, Danna was up all night tying him up, arguing with Terra, and then cleaning the house. And what was her friend doing the whole time?! Sitting in the basement, conversing with the killer.  
 _"So...so much...to do..what if she's already dead...then good for me...I guess..."_ Danna set up three bowls, and poured the soup in them(a little harshly). With a tray in hand, she walked down to the basement.

*LINEBREAK*

While that was going on, Terra (who was sitting cross-legged on the floor) was chatting away to the unconscious Michael Myers, tied to a pipe with a variety of chains, ropes, tape of different kinds. The wound on his neck from the katana had healed(how, she had no idea), but he hasn't made any movement, since hours ago. But that didn't deterred her, Terra kept talking. Maybe with enough of it, she could make some kind of connection to him.  
" _Maybe the...romantic kind?_ " She thought, giggling at the thought. What a silly, but...alluring thought.  
"...so in conclusion, that is why I think Doctor Loomis is a pathetic excuse of a psychiatrist, and I wish you killed him earler on!" Terra finished her speech, with the same unwavering grin.  
If Michael was conscious, even he would be creeped out by that grin. But she could be easily killed.  
"Oh, Michael..." she sighed happily, scooting a little closer to the unmoving Shape. "I had always dreamed of this moment...well, not like this, but you get it..." even taking a risk that would usually mean a death sentence...she touched Michael's mask.  
" I could kiss you..." and Terra was close to doing suck a thing, putting a hand under the mask, and was about to lift it up...  
...Luckily, Danna came in, with a tray of three bowls of soup. And Terra pulled back, sitting straight.  
"...what did you do?" Her roommate said, with an eyebrow raised.  
"N...Nothing" Was her replied.  
Danna was not conviced, but she let it slide.  
Setting the tray down, she grabbed the katana (still covered in blood from last night) and stand guard. Her glare was steel cold.  
"Umm...Danna...aren't you...?" Terra asked. Danna can be over-dramatic, sometimed.  
"Eat first, then go. It's my turn to watch him" danna spat back, gaze unwavering.  
Normally, Terra would have more guts to argue back, but with the blood stained katana, and having witnessed her using it in the past (a lot of burglars were scared sh$tless), she held her tongue and ate the soup. As usual, it was delicious.  
She even tried feeding Michael, but he was still as a statue.  
" _Oh well...there is always tomorrow..._ " Terra thought, as she slurped up the last of the soup.

*LINEBREAK*  
Michael hasn't move at all, and that scares Danna. It was late at night, but she still stand tall, katana in hand, ready to attack.  
She refused to be caught off guard, with this monster in near proximity.  
The thrid bowl (that was obviously supposed yo be for Michael) was left untouched.  
But, this is a young woman, people are bound to fall asleep. Just give her a few hours, and the girl will be out like a light.  
Michael knew this, and he was counting on it.

*LINEBREAK*

 **A/N: R &R, if you wish, feedback is nice.**


End file.
